


Birthday Presence

by Artemisia



Series: Quietly into the Dark [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemisia/pseuds/Artemisia
Summary: Klaus loved birthdays and his little sister.  Even if his gifts are a bit late and more than a bit ostentatious."I love birthdays. [...] You'll have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire Caroline, celebrate the fact that you are no longer bound by trivial human conventions."





	Birthday Presence

Caroline Forbes groaned as she followed Rebekah Mikaelson up the steps to the grand house (or could a house this size be called a manor?) located just outsied the German city of Wuppertal. "So why are we stopping here again?"

The younger Mikaelson sister scoffed. "The witch you want to talk to won't be available for another two days. We might as well be comfortable while we wait."

She paused, working the key into the old lock. "And I wanted to see what my brother left me. I haven't had a chance to go through this estate. Klaus specified all the contents were specifically mine on my list."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline entered the house after the other vampire. She eyes the surprisingly clean entry hall.

"This was Klaus's main residence after the second world war apparently. He stayed here till about the 1970s and checked up on this property religiously after."

"How do you know that?" Caroline frowned, ignoring the curl of grief in her stomach.

"I called the caretaker yesterday. He's one of Klaus's little artist vampires. Surprisingly loyal to my brother." 

As if her words summoned him, a rather unassuming vampire emerged from the back of the house. "Mistress Mikaelson welcome. Please let me get you and your friend's bags. Rooms have been prepared for you both. Can I get either of you anything? A drink perhaps? The cleaning girl might still be here."

Both blonde vampires snorted at the word friends. "We're fine. Just show us to the rooms."

Following, Caroline sighed pulling out her phone to text Alaric, when a flash of light caught her eye. The door to the room the other vampire had come from was slightly ajar, and the crack almost seemed to glow. Curious she opened the door fully and gasped. Her fingers numbly dropped her bag as her phone slipped from her grip.

"Caroline what are you... Oh Nik did have it made!" Rebekah pushed past Caroline grinning as she spun, taking in the room brightly lit in the afternoon sun.

"Klaus did what?"

"It was supposed to be my birthday present. It was just before we left for Spain but he promised he'd compel them to make it for me!"

"Turned actually. Took us six years. Though I suppose he must have compelled Sophie Charlotte to pay for it." The caretaker glanced around the room. "I'm still restoring some of the pieces that were damaged."

"The Amber Room. You're telling me the god damn missing Amber Room was Klaus's birthday present to you, Rebekah?" Caroline hissed. Un-fucking-believable. 

Rebekah wrinkled her nose. "Missing?"

"This-" her gesture was emphatic "-was thought to have been destroyed during World War II."

The other vampire sniffed. "Enough of my work was destroyed during that tragedy. It was easy enough for Klaus compel Koch to get the panels out before Königsberg was firebombed." 

"Wait that makes you..."

"Andreas Schlüter. Now please let me show you to your rooms. I can set up a tea in here for after you've settled if you like?"

"Yes. That would be delighted!" The Original had hardly taken her eyes off the gleaming room.

"You do realize we're going to have to have a conversation about returning this the public right?" Caroline's tone was dry.

"They have the replica. I did plenty of work on that." 

"It's my birthday present. And it's on my list."

Caroline prayed for patience. The lists were practically sacred, meaning this was going to be a very long two days. But she smiled retrieving her belongings. Turning to follow the other two, she glanced over her shoulder. Klaus had certainly loved his little sister, even if the Eighth Wonder of the World was an ostentatious way of showing it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do something a little light hearted for this series and I hit on the idea of Klaus having secreted out the Amber Room of Russia during WWII. People had also expressed an interest in knowing what was on the lists.
> 
> The vampire caretaker is Andreas Schlüter, a sculpture and one of the creators, which is why he so loyal to the property if not Klaus.
> 
> Yes Caroline is still going to work on getting Rebekah to return the art so the public can see it.
> 
> (And yes this is another one am inspiration.)


End file.
